


At Your Service

by phoenixacid



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: Otabek fully regrets saying yes to Phichit's Figure Skating auction to raise money for the Phichit on Ice!!! show.Prompt: Otabek and Jack on a blind date.





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I never said I was a writer.

Otabek fully regrets saying yes to Phichit's Figure Skating auction to raise money for the Phichit on Ice!!! show. Someone won the auction and now Otabek must spend a full day with them on a romantic blind date. According to an entirely too gleeful Phichit, this person paid him in actual gold bullions and gold coins with skulls on them. 

Is Otabek's blind date a Disney pirate? WTF. Well, money is money and Otabek can't back down now. 

He looks around at the fishing port meeting point. There are lots of boats around. Maybe his date is really into boats. 

A large figure casts a shadow on Otabek - he turns around and sees an actual fucking pirate ship with actual fucking pirate on board. "Captain Jack Sparrow,” the pirate with dreadlocks and atrocious teeth introduces himself, swiping his hat off as he bent into a low bow, “at your service.” 

"You and I are going to have a fun time at sea, pretty boy," he adds with a dirty grin. 

Phichit is a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
